DOCTORS Saikyou no Meii
Details *'Title:' DOCTORS〜最強の名医〜 *'Title (romaji):' DOCTORS Saikyou no Meii *'Title (English):' DOCTORS: The Ultimate Surgeon *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Medical *'Broadcast network:' TV Asahi Season 1 *'Episodes:' 8 *'Viewership rating:' 14.8% *'Broadcast period:' 2011-Oct-27 to 2011-Dec-15 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Lullaby Of Birdland by JUJU Synopsis A surgeon Sagara Kosuke resigned from the university hospital where he had worked for 12 years, and is returning to work after taking a year off. He had agreed to himself to accept the first job offer that comes around, which comes from Dogami General Hospital. The hospital is suffering from a chronic deficit due to its problematic staff, and Sagara offers to take an exceptionally meagre salary and proclaims to the hospital's director to raise it after watching his performance. -- GGib User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Sawamura Ikki as Sagara Kosuke *Takashima Masanobu as Moriyama Suguru *Higa Manami as Miyabe Sachi *Kurokawa Tomoka as Aihara Ami *Miyaji Masako as Tamura Tokiko *Masana Bokuzo as Sasai Kei *Takizawa Saori as Shibuya Shoko *Atsushi (敦士) as Takaizumi Kenya *Saito Yoichiro as Senju Yoshiro *Ozaki Usoh as Danbara Tamotsu *Anami Atsuko as Yoshikawa Mizuki *Tono Asuka (遠野あすか) as Takaizumi Fumi (ep1-3,6-8) *Nakamura Yuri as Sagara Maki (ep1-3,7-8) *Ono Takehiko as Momoi Shoichi *Kariwa Yu (苅羽悠) as Makino Shigeki (ep1-2) *Shimomiya Rihoko as Nakamura (ep1,3-8) *Hamura Junko as nurse *Taguchi Hiroko as nurse *Ito Ran as Minagawa Kazue *Nogiwa Yoko as Dogami Tamaki Guests *Koyanagi Yukimi (ep1) *Taguchi Kazumasa as Ochiai (ep1) *Funaki Sachi as Miyoshi's wife (ep1) *Kohama Masahiro as Miyoshi Shinpei (ep1) *Kurosaki Reina as Miyoshi Hiroko (ep1) *Saito Masako as Ochiai's wife (ep1) *Kadono Tetsuro (角野哲郎) (ep1) *Shuto Yusei (首藤勇星) (ep1) *Tsurumori Hisahiro (鶴森久大) (ep1) *Murano Yumi (村野友美) as Kinouchi Masako (ep2) *Ichikawa Tsutomu (市川勉) (ep2) *Ishida Taro as Kinouchi Masako's husband (ep2) *Kanayama Emiko (金山笑子) (ep2) *Iwamoto Eri (岩本えり) (ep2) *Niki Sakiko (二木咲子) (ep2,4) *Obana Kanji (ep2) *Ishikawa Shin (石川シン) (ep3) *Sakurakawa Hiroko (桜川博子) (ep3) *Matsumoto Daisotsu (松本大卒) (ep3) *Fueki Yuko as Matsumura Kaoru (ep3) *Yajima Kenichi as Kitajima (ep3) *Kamio Yu as Matsumura Shinichi (ep3) *Iwamoto Jun (ep3) *Ito Chikara (伊藤力) (ep3) *Shimokawa Shinya (下川真矢) (ep3) *Miyamoto Kyoka (宮本京佳) (ep3) *Kiya Yumika (気谷ゆみか) (ep3) *Morizane Akie (森実あきえ) (ep3) *Kasahara Hideyuki as Nonomura Masaya (ep4) *Nishiyama Jun (西山潤) as Natsuki Shun (ep4) *Asano Kazuyuki as Nonomura (ep4) *Kamino Miki (神野美紀) as Natsuki Shun's mother (ep4) *Nagamune Yoshimichi (長棟嘉道) (ep4) *Wada Soutarou (ep4) *Tanaka Oga (ep4) *Sawahata Ryusei (ep4) *Kawaguchi Keiko (川口圭子) (ep4) *Wakabayashi Hidetoshi (若林秀俊) (ep4) *Tsurumi Shingo as Sakaguchi Kazuo (ep5) *Nakahara Kanan as Sakaguchi Takako (ep5) *Aizawa Michiru (逢澤ミチル) (ep5) *Moriyama Rui (森山瑠衣) (ep5) *Sato Miki (佐藤美貴) (ep5) *Shibata Kyoka as Hamaoka Nao (ep6) *Kato Takako as Hamaoka Yukino (ep6) *Omiya Taro as Itokawa (ep6) *Mizuhashi Kenji as Takasugi Makoto (ep7-8) *Yuui Ryoko as Takasugi Naoko (ep7-8) *Akimoto Yuki as Kotaro's mother (ep7-8) *Matsuo Satoru as Yashiro (ep7-8) *Kobayashi Takashi as Kamiyama (ep7-8) *Shibuya Takeru as Yashiro Kotaro (ep7-8) *Mikami Ichiro (三上市朗) as Hagiwara (ep7-8) *Aoshima Kensuke (青島健介) (ep7-8) *Nishinosono Tatsuhiro (西ノ園達大) (ep7-8) *Nakawaki Mikito (ep7-8) *Tazaki Toshimi (田崎トシミ) (ep7-8) *Furusawa Ren (古澤蓮) (ep7-8) *Ito Kumiko as Nana (ep7) *Shiba Toshio as Sengoku (ep7-8) *Shinta Maki (信太真妃) as Takasugi Remi (ep7-8) *Ishii Teruyuki (ep8) *Okada Kazuhiro (岡田一博) (ep8) *Itakura Mitsutaka (板倉光隆) (ep8) *Maeda Tatsuki (前田龍輝) (ep8) *Yanai Yoko (柳井陽子) (ep8) *Hayashi Shinji (林原慎二) (ep8) *Tanabe Momoko (ep8) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Fukuda Yasushi *'General Producer:' Kuroda Tetsuya *'Producer:' Miwa Yumiko (三輪祐見子), Oikawa Hironori (及川博則), Matsuno Chizuko (松野千鶴子) *'Director:' Motohashi Keita, Inohara Tatsuzo (猪原達三) *'Music:' Hayashi Yuki Episode Information Source: Video Research, Ltd. Special 2013 *'Episodes:' 1 *'Viewership rating:' 14.7% *'Broadcast date:' 2013-Jun-01 *'Air time:' 21:00 - 23:06 *'Theme song:' Lullaby Of Birdland by JUJU Synopsis It has been one and a half years since the success of the living donor liver transplant by Sagara Kosuke (Sawamura Ikki) and Moriyama Takashi (Takashima Masanobu). Dogami General Hospital’s business has improved with the increase in patients. However, by performing that surgery, Moriyama offended Professor Sengoku Daigo (Shiba Toshio) of Saito University Hospital. The pressure he exerts causes a significant drop in patient referrals from general practitioners nearby. The number of patients slowly decrease. Meanwhile, Moriyama who had been learning laparoscopic surgery at a Texan medical university, returns after three months. He tells Dogami General Hospital’s staff that their days of calm are over and they are privately disappointed. Several days later, a cancer patient Yukimura Eriko (Okunuki Kaoru) comes to Dogami General Hospital. Eriko had been told by Professor Sengoku at Saito University Hospital that there is no chance she will be fully cured and forcibly makes her leave the hospital but Sagara proposes medical therapy in conjunction with surgical treatment. He even sets the goal of excising the cancer in an operation that will incorporate Moriyama’s laparoscopic surgery. Moriyama is elated that he can demonstrate his skills. But when he learns that Eriko was Professor Sengoku’s patient, he suddenly starts to balk. Professor Sengoku is the front-runner to be the next head of Saito University Hospital’s medical department. If Moriyama infuriates the professor any further, it would spell the end of his own career. As a doctor, Sagara is angry at Professor Sengoku for deeply hurting Eriko. Furthermore, he wants to transform Dogami General Hospital into the ideal hospital, and plots to make the cowardly Moriyama do the surgery … … Jdramas Cast *Sawamura Ikki as Sagara Kosuke *Takashima Masanobu as Moriyama Suguru *Higa Manami as Miyabe Sachi *Kurokawa Tomoka as Aihara Ami *Takizawa Saori as Shibutani Shoko *Atsushi (敦士) as Takaizumi Kenya *Ito Ran as Minagawa Kazue *Ono Takehiko as Momoi Shoichi *Nogiwa Yoko as Dogami Tamaki *Ito Kumiko as Nana Production Credits *'Director:' Motohashi Keita Season 2 *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership rating:' 18.32% *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Jul-11 to 2013-Sept-09 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Utopia by B'z Synopsis One day Dogami Tamaki announces his retirement and nominates Moriyama Suguru as his successor. The nurses and Minagawa Kazue, who distrust Moriyama, are upset and the conflict between Kosuke Sagara and Suguru Moriyama worsens. In addition Miyuki (Kyono Kotomi) feels anxious about Moriyama's capability of operating her mother Naoko (Yamaguchi Miyako) and request a change of physician. However Moriyama dismisses the request.... Cast *Sawamura Ikki as Sagara Kosuke *Takashima Masanobu as Moriyama Suguru *Higa Manami as Miyabe Sachi *Kurokawa Tomoka as Aihara Ami *Miyaji Masako as Tamura Tokiko *Masana Bokuzo as Sasai Kei *Takizawa Saori as Shibuya Shoko *Atsushi (敦士) as Takaizumi Kenya *Saito Yoichiro as Senju Yoshiro *Ozaki Usoh as Danbara Tamotsu *Anami Atsuko as Yoshikawa Mizuki *Ono Takehiko as Momoi Shoichi *Fujiwara Reiko as Matsushita Moe *Taguchi Hiroko as nurse (ep1-5,7-9) *Hamura Junko as nurse (ep1-5,7-9) *Ito Ran as Minagawa Kazue *Nogiwa Yoko as Dogami Tamaki Guest *Kyono Kotomi as Sakakibara Miyuki (ep1) *Yamaguchi Miyako as Sakakibara Naoko (ep1) *Murasugi Seminosuke as Kubota Ichiro (ep1) *Aoyama Masaru as Ogawa (ep1,6,8) *Endo Tatsuo (遠藤たつお) as Sakakibara Haruhiko (ep1) *Saeki Arata (ep1) *Ichiyama Kyoka (市山京香) as Oshima Aiko (ep1) *Isayama Koji (諌山孝治) (ep1) *Hisa Ren (比佐廉) (ep1) *Sunami Noriko (ep1) *Watanabe Mizuki (渡部みずき) (ep1) *Ogawa Tomohiro (ep1) *Soma Emi (相馬恵美) (ep1) *Hayashi Yasufumi as Kobayakawa (ep2) *Okouchi Nanako as Eriguchi Kana (ep2) *Kondo Koen as Eriguchi Kana's husband (ep2) *Nakamaru Shinsho as Umezawa Tadahiko (ep2) *Yajima Shunsaku (矢嶋俊作) (ep2) *Shindoji Koshio (神道寺こしお) (ep2) *Sakai Yasuyuki (酒井康行) (ep2) *Honjo Nozomi (本上のぞみ) (ep2) *Nakagawa Taishi as Minagawa Masaya (ep3) *Anan Kenji as Isobe (ep3) *Haruna Junko (榛那純子) (ep3) *Sasaki Shozo (佐々木省三) (ep3) *Sasano Takashi as Suzuki Ryunosuke (ep4) *Oji Megumi as Kawai Tomoko (ep4) *Oide Shun (大出俊) as Kawai Tomoko's father (ep4) *Hitotsuyanagi Miru (一柳みる) as Kawai Tomoko's mother (ep4) *Yoshii Hajime (吉井一肇) as Daiki (ep4) *Yamagami Kenji (山上賢治) (ep4) *Takubo Issei as Fujimura Toshiro (ep4) *Kushima Tamotsu (串間保) as Moriyama Suguro (ep4) *Hattori Keigo (服部桂吾) (ep4) *Nonome Ryoko (野々目良子) (ep4) *Okuda Kokoro (奥田こころ) as Sana (ep4) *Abi Asako (阿美朝子) (ep4) *Ito Kumiko as Nana (ep4-9) *Kohinata Fumiyo as Matsuda Yoshio (ep5-9) *Komiya Takayasu (小宮孝泰) as Endo Haruo (ep5) *Ito Takaaki as Yanokura Minoru (ep5-6,8-9) *Izumi Chinu (ep5) *Takarada Arisa (財田ありさ) (ep5) *Yoshizawa Rurika (吉澤瑠莉花) (ep5) *Ishida Ryuki (石田竜輝) (ep5) *Taga Renma (多賀蓮真) (ep5) *Oshimoto Kanako (押本可奈子) (ep5) *Tayama Ryosei as Tashiro Yoichi (ep6-7) *Kuroda Fukumi as Tashiro Akie (ep6-7) *Shinoda Mitsuyoshi as Tashiro Satoshi (ep6-7) *Misaki Ayame as Tashiro Asami (ep6-7) *Kinoshita Seiji (木下政治) as Shimoyanagi Hiroshi (ep6) *Morisato Ichidai (森里一大) (ep6) *Nakakura Kentaro (ep6,8-9) *Uesugi Ai (上杉愛) (ep6) *Kawamata Shinobu (川俣しのぶ) (ep7) *Shoji Yusuke (少路勇介) as Hatakeyama Kensuke (ep7) *Yamanaka So as Aoi Kazumi (ep8) *Ando Tamae as Aoi Kazumi's wife (ep8) *Ishii Yosuke (石井洋祐) as Kuramoto (ep8-9) *Muramatsu Toshifumi as patient (ep8-9) *Kaoda Kaohiko (顔田顔彦) as patient (ep8-9) *Waki Tomohiro as patient (ep8-9) *Mimoto Ayaka (三本采香) as Aoi Kazumi's daughter (ep8) *Hashino Ryonosuke (土師野隆之介) (ep8) *Nomura Hironobu as Tojo (ep9) *Sasai Eisuke as Moroboshi (ep9) *Ameku Michiko as Omura Nakako (ep9) *Ikuta Tomoko as Mochizuki (ep9) *Nozoe Yoshihiro as Omura Nakako's husband (ep9) *Sakuma Tetsu (佐久間哲) (ep9) *Imasato Makoto (ep9) *Dairaku Satoshi (大楽聡士) (ep9) *Kimura Natsuko (木村夏子) (ep9) Episode Ratings Source: Video Research, Ltd. Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Fukuda Yasushi *'General Producer:' Kuroda Tetsuya *'Producer:' Miwa Yumiko (三輪祐見子), Matsuno Chizuko (松野千鶴子) *'Director:' Motohashi Keita, Inohara Tatsuzo (猪原達三), Kinoshita Naomi (樹下直美) *'Music:' Hayashi Yuki Special 2015 *'Episodes:' 1 *'Viewership rating:' *'Broadcast date:' January 4, 2015 *'Air time:' *'Theme song:' Synopsis Season 3 *'Episodes:' 9 *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Jan-08 to 2015-Mar-05 *'Air time:' Thursday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Kiseki by Kobukuro Synopsis Cast *Sawamura Ikki as Sagara Kosuke *Takashima Masanobu as Moriyama Suguru *Higa Manami as Miyabe Sachi *Kurokawa Tomoka as Aihara Ami *Miyaji Masako as Tamura Tokiko *Masana Bokuzo as Sasai Kei *Asari Yosuke as Seto Akira *Takizawa Saori as Shibuya Shoko *Atsushi (敦士) as Takaizumi Kenya *Saito Yoichiro as Senju Yoshiro *Ozaki Usoh as Danbara Tamotsu *Anami Atsuko as Yoshikawa Mizuki *Kohinata Fumiyo as Matsuda Yoshio *Sasai Eisuke as Moroboshi Kiichi *Ono Takehiko as Momoi Shoichi *Ito Ran as Minagawa Kazue *Nogiwa Yoko as Dogami Tamaki *Fujimoto Kanata *Oka Mayumi as Fuchimori Namiko (ep8-9) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Fukuda Yasushi *'General Producer:' Kuroda Tetsuya, Miwa Yumiko (三輪祐見子) *'Producer:' Matsuno Chizuko (松野千鶴子), ? (神馬由季) *'Director:' Motohashi Keita, Tsunehiro Jota (常廣丈太) Special 2018 *'Episodes:' 1 *'Viewership rating:' *'Broadcast date:' 2018-Jan-04 Synopsis External Links *Season 1 official site *Season 2 official site *Season 3 official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2011 Category:JDrama2013 Category:JDrama2015 Category:JDrama2018 Category:TV Asahi